Go Santa Go! (video)
Go Santa Go! is the first new Wiggles generation Christmas DVD. It released November 13, 2013. An album of the same title was released October 8, 2013. This is also the 5th Wiggles Christmas video. Songs # Curoo Curoo (Carol Of The Birds) # Everybody, I Have a Question # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree # Christmas Picnic # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya # We Three Elves # Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On # Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise) # Away in a Manger # Here Come the Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Emma's Christmas Bow # Ding Dong Merrily on High # Decorate the Tree with Dorothy # The Holy City (Jerusalem) # Henry's Christmas Dance # Silent Night # Unto Us, This Holy Night Gallery See here Trivia * Anthony plays the drums again in this video as seen in the song "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy". * After 16 years of becoming rarities, eight songs from the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas video such as "Henry's Christmas Dance" are sung again. * There are two different versions of "Away in a Manger". The CD versions lasts one minute and 30 seconds, whereas the DVD version lasts only 30 seconds with guitar. * In the promo picture of "Emma's Christmas Bow", Simon plays the tambourine. * Paul Field and his friend Paul Rogers play the rabbits in the North Pole scene where Lachy gives them the carrots. * This video might mark the final appearance of the blue Maton acoustic guitar. * Bert and Patti Newton play roles as Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and as themselves towards the end of the video. * In most outdoor scenes and some indoor scenes, Anthony's wiggles skivvy and stripes on his pants are a bit lighter blue than usual. * In some scenes, Lachy's purple stripes on his pants are a bit lighter than usual. * For some unknown reason, in The Holy City (Jerusalem), Simon sings on a different phone than the one he talks on in the phone call segment. * Captain Feathersword's jacket is now shiny red for Christmas time. * After years of not being performed on a Christmas release and only sung live at concerts and Carols In the Domain, Here Come the Reindeer is performed again. "Go Santa Go!" is performed again as well after 15 years of only sung at some concerts and many TV stations such as Carols in the Domain (1998). * A shot of Wigglehouse from TV Series 7 is used in this video after the song "Go Santa Go!". * Simon wears the professor outfit for "Unto Us, This Holy Night" as one of the three wise men. * For the first time, the walls in Wigglehouse are white, not yellow. Promo Pictures GoSantaGo!StudioSet.jpg|Studio set WigglyLoungeRoomBackdropinBlueWalls.jpg|The Wiggly Lounge room backdrop in blue walls LaurenHannafordandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lauren and Caterina CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Curoo Curoo" CurooCuroo-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Everybody, I Have a Question!" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-PromoPicture.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question" TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Group RingaDingaDingDong!-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree(2013)-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags eating bone ChristmasPicnic-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" WagsandEmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags and Emma Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in hula skirts Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" File:GoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes picture WeThreeElves-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves WeThreeElves-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We Three Elves" WeThreeElves-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and the three elves Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On" Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mrs. Claus Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture3.jpg|The three elves drinking tea Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise)" Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYa(Reprise)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus in hula skirts PaulFieldandPaulRogers.jpg|Paul Field and Paul Rogers as the rabbits HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina and Nick the reindeer HereCometheReindeer-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" GoSantaGo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma's Christmas Bow" Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Emma Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma wearing Christmas bow Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Simon singing DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-BehindtheScenes2013Picture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglyPerformers.jpg|The Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Lauren and Nick DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" LachyandEmmainClovelly.jpg|Lachy and Emma DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers LaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Lauren Hannaford NickHutchinsoninGoSantaGo!.jpg|Nick Hutchinson SimonandLaurenHannafordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Simon and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Wiggly Performers DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony and Nick juggling oranges DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture12.jpg|The Other Wiggles DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture13.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Lauren DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture14.jpg|Emma, Caterina and Tasmin Cummins DingDong,MerrilyonHigh-2013PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture3.jpg|The New Wiggles DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture5.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Lucia DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture8.jpg|Dorothy and a Christmas tree DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony and Captain DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Holy City (Jerusalem)" TheHolyCity(Jerusalem)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Holy City (Jerusalem)" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Henry and the Wiggly Dancers SilentNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Nativity Play SilentNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Christmas Ballerina SilentNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma ballet dancing SilentNight-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|Emma SilentNight-2013PromoPicture7.jpg|Dorothy and Emma EmmaandEdwardAlexander.jpg|Emma and Edward Alexander SilentNight(2013)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Silent Night" SilentNight-2013PromoPicture8.jpg|The Nativity Scene SilentNight-2013PromoPicture9.jpg|The Nativity Scene UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucia, Teddy and Connor UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Nativity Scene UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Mary, Joseph, Jesus and a angel JosephFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Joseph Field BrianStone.jpg|Brian Stone GoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Bert and Patti Newton GoSantaGo!PromoPicture4.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GoSantaGo!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles packing up presents GoSantaGo!PromoPicture7.jpg|Santa and Mrs. Claus on sleigh GoSantaGo!PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa and Mrs. Claus GoSantaGo!PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Zamel TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group LoteandEmosiTuqiri.jpg|Lote and Emosi Tuqiri JoelandRockReddy.jpg|Joel and Rock Reddy JayandIsabellaLaga'aia.jpg|Jay and Isabella Laga'aia JayandIsabellaLaga'aiainGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jay and Isabella GoSantaGo!NewspaperArticle.jpg|Newspaper article TheWigglesandCaptainStarlight.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Starlight Trailers Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:2013 DVDs Category:Holiday Videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Christmas videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's